Bad Girl Mikan
by aurora0914
Summary: A smirk graced her face. "Now, now, Nat-su-me. Play with me. You know you want to" her her voice scent shivers down Natsume's spine, and once again, he cursed her for never getting enough of her...
1. Meeting the Great Natsume Hyuuga

**IM SO SO SO SOOORRY FOR STARTING THIS STORY OVER! It's just- in a terrible state right now. I need to improve it, and no im not abandoning the story! I'm just making a few adjustments- don't hate me! Natsume for one needs to have a stronger character. Well, you'll see when you read this story. The theme is the same- bad girl Mikan- but it will have make more sense, and be more interesting.**

_Mikan._

My eyes opened it annoyance as I woke up from sleep. What was that terrible sound dulling my ears? Oh yeah the stupid alarm clock. Damn things. I stretched my weary arms, careful not to strain a muscle. It was time to go to school. Damn school. That reminds me, I have to break up with that guy, what was his name... Ryo? He wasn't even that good in bed...

It usually took me an hour to get ready (shower, get my looks perfect) and as usual, I put on the Tokyo High School uniform sloppily. I looked like a slut; that's okay, since the guys liked it more. The more guys I break, the better. Men are filthy, destructive creatures that only cause pain if you don't harm them first. I speak from experience, of course.

Should I describe myself? Why not? I have brown hair, brown eyes, and a curvy figure. The typical seductress, and I figured my looks suited my name, since I've slept with over 100 guys- I lost track after 100, figuring that I reached where I wanted to be. Now, don't judge me, especially if you're a guy. You only want sex, so shouldn't you be glad when I break up with you?

My parents died when I was a toddler- shocker- and I'm an only child. Someone murdered them, or something. I swear to take revenge when I'm older, but that's after I have enough money to actually go after them. Anyway, I changed my name to get rid of the memories so now my name is Mikan Sakura instead of Mikan Yukihara. Sakura was my grandmother's maiden name (she's dead, too) so I decided to adopt her name.

I'll be a singer soon. I'm going to try to audition for Alice Academy. Right now, I sing in a club to support myself, and I dance, which gives me more experience than most. Today was my last day at my current school, hopefully. If I pass the auditions, I will be immediately taken to Alice Academy of Music, (which is the school's name) and if I get a scholarship, (which is highly unlikely) I will not have to pay anything. I'm aiming for that.

I left for school, walking in heels. It was normal for me. I learned to walk in them since I was ten, so it really didn't matter to me anymore. Everyone greeted me in school, since, you know, I was 'it' the slut all boys wanted, and what most girls wanted to be, except for the sex part. And in case you're asking, I use condoms. I'm clean.

Lessons passed, without a doubt, slowly. I was getting ready to perform at the hall, (which is a twenty minutes bus ride away from here) my new song. I wrote songs in my free time, because they helped me deal with the sadness. The anger. Sex worked too, so it was an extra bonus from hurting those animals (boys). My aim for this song is seduction. It had to work.

Finally, the wrenched bell rang.

Everyone got out of the classroom, heading their own way, while I headed my way. This might be the last time I ever see them again, who knew? Not that I cared. I hated all of them anyway. The only person who ever showed me love (Hotaru) died to. I had nothing to live for. Nothing except revenge against the kind that killed her.

I should explain the story of my forever best friend, Hotaru Imai.

I was crying over the death of my grandfather. He was the only relative that I have any actual memories of. I was on a swing, pouring my heart out to the heavens. I was ten years old then. It was raining, too. That was when I saw a figure coming towards me from the distance. I won't lie- I thought she was a boy at first. I mean, come on- she wasn't the lease bit feminine: a boy-cut, stoic expression, a robotic voice, and boyish clothes. The story goes like this:

"What are you crying for, idiot?" I was too upset to even be mad at the fact that she insulted me- I had no one left in this world.

"My, grandfather, my only living family died!" I managed to choke out between sobs. Hotaru stayed quiet for a moment, but then she exploded.

"IDIOT! Do you really think that your grandfather would be happy right now, with you crying so much over him? He'd want you living your life- not giving it up for something that can't be helped." her words opened my eyes. She was right... Grandfather would be unhappy to see me crying like this over him.

"I have no where to stay, Hotaru, and I don't want to be taken away by social services." I had decided that Hotaru was a kind, but brutally honest person. I loved her already. I was sure that we were going to be best friends in the future.

"Then, you're going to stay with me. Of course, you owe me a lifetime of servitude- you'll be my own personal servant." I nodded happily. I got a place to stay!

Staying at Hotaru's, for five years, held the happiest memories of my life. Sure, Hotaru was mean- but I always felt warm when I was with her. Now, I only feel empty- for me, life has no purpose. I have no one left any more. You are probably wondering how Hotary died, right? That is simply another story for another time. And I don't want to get too depressed before the auditions- which I was bound to pass.

The bus arrived, stopping in front of a huge palace, also known as the Alice Academy of Music. Once upon a time, I might have jumped in happiness seeing the school, but now that Hotaru's gone, I don't see the point of it any more. Alice Academy was known for raising the biggest hits in Japan- for example, Natsume Hyuuga, and Ruka Nogi. Bah, males. I didn't see what the big deal was- yes they were all muscles and good looks, and all that, but in the end, they were males. I should probably go into detail about Natsume Hyuuga, and Ruka Nogi.

Natsume Hyuuga, was a bad ass anti-social freak. The genius, god like looks, perfect, blah, blah, blah. Really, I didn't see what the big deal was. He had startling eyes, the colour of crimson, and black hair to go along with it, with of course, the "best body" and all. They think him gay or asexual, because rumour was, he hated all girls.

Ruka Nogi, was the prince type, gentle soul. Only second to Hyuuga in smarts, his passion was animals. The girls found that a big turn on, I guess. Not that I cared, really. He also hasn't had any girls, because he thinks that he's not old enough or something. What a fake act.

I had a map of the school in my hands, so I quickly found the hall where the auditions were. There was a blond guy in front of the desk giving out numbers to the others. I went to get one. " Here, have a good day miss!" I looked at him sceptically. Something was off about him. Contemplating quietly, I asked him,

"Are you gay?". He sure looked it. He looked like a girl, but he was dressed as a guy. The thing that tipped me off was the way he spoke. He really could pass of as gay.

"No". His smile didn't waver, then I stepped out of the line letting the others get their numbers. I checked the integer on in my hand. 34. Great, I had to wait before I was called. Oh well. Might as well get acquainted with the guys. Wait. I looked down at my outfit, noticing that I wasn't dressed for it yet. Might as well get changed. I found the nearest rest room, and put on a mini skirt, and did my make up. I grinned at myself in the mirror. I looked great. Seductive.

I checked the numbers passed. They were at thirty, to my surprise. I stood idly, ignoring the guys eyeing me with lust. Maybe I'd have time to play with them afterwords. Honestly though, I was getting pretty bored with switching them. It wasn't worth it any more, even though I was bringing them pain. It was all to similar, not to mention boring.

" Number 34, I repeat, number 34!" and that was my queue., I got up, stretched, and walked through the door into the hall, my hips swaying all the way. In the hall, there was a table with three judges. One of them was that gay blonde guy, another was an elder with glasses, and the third was a pretty blonde lady with glasses.

"What are you auditioning for?" the serious glasses guy asked, a scowl on his face. Guess he didn't like my outfit. I hated people who judged a book my its cover.

"Singing" I replied, an impassive look on my face. I gave the CD over to the blonde, who put it in the stereo asking me to sing. The music started.

Step Back!  
Gonna come at you fast  
I'm driving out of control and getting ready to crash  
Won't stop shaking up what I can  
I serve it up in a shot  
So suck it down like a man

So baby yes I know what I am  
and no I don't give a damn  
and you'll be loving it

Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
but it wont last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
and it keeps getting better

The interlude began, and the judges were all looking at me in interest. I was winning this, and a smirk graced my face.

Kiss kiss  
Gonna tell you right now  
I make it sweet on the lips  
I'll simply knock you out  
Shut up!  
I don't care what you say  
Cause when were both in the wind  
you gonna like it my way  
Yeah baby theres a feeling in me  
So sexy sour and sweet  
and you'll be loving it

Some days I'm a super bitch (super bitch)  
Up to my old tricks  
but it wont last forever (no)  
Next day I'm your super girl (your super girl)  
Out to save the world  
and it keeps getting better

Hold on  
Keeps getting better  
Hold on  
Keeps getting better

This was getting better and better. I was coming up to the tricky part of the song.

In the break of the night  
In the speed of the light  
I hold the universe up  
I'll make your planets collide  
When I strap on my boots  
and I slip on my suit  
You see the vixen in me  
Becomes an angel for you

Some days I'm a super bitch (a super bitch)  
Up to my old tricks  
but it wont last forever (won't last forever no)  
Next day I'm your super girl (super girl)  
Out to save the world  
and it keeps getting better

Some days I'm a super bitch (a super bitch)  
Up to my old tricks  
but it wont last forever (forever no)  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
and it keeps getting better

Hold on  
Keeps getting better  
Hold on  
Keeps getting better

Well, I was out of breath. The gay started clapping, and the blonde looked happy. The only one who was scowling was the black haired guy. Ah well. I was good at singing, he couldn't deny that. I prepared to go out, and got my disk back. This was one of my favourite songs.

"We will give you the results tomorrow, by mail" the woman told me, and I smiled at her. She seemed nice. Lost in thought, I wasn't paying any attention to were I was going. After I took a left, I bumped into someone. With quick reflexes, I managed to grab onto the person who I bumped into, bringing him down with me. I looked into his face, and recognized the face of Natsume Hyuuga. Great, I mentally groaned. Why of all people, him? Now he is sure to scold me.

"Get off me, please" not managing to resist, I added on in a flirty seductive way, " unless you want to take this to the bedroom?" I flicked his ear, and smirked when he shivered. So he was not as unmovable as the rumours say.

"Hn" he grunted, and got off. I got to give him credit; most normal guys would have attacked me by now. Then he tried walking off. Oh no. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"See you around," I whispered in his ear, licking the tip of it. He shuddered under my touch, then before I knew it, he was pinning me against the wall.

"What do you want, little girl?" his voice was husky. Good.

"Your little boy", I smirked, trying to embarrass him. "So, your not as asexual as the rumours say you are, huh?" I bet you'd be fun to play around with, I added mentally.

"I bet that you will faint within five minutes of kissing me. If you don't I'll pleasure you tonight." I inwardly snorted. What a cocky guy.

Then his lips were on mine, aggressive and rough. I kissed him back, tracing his lips with my tongue. This was fun. He was a really good kisser, and he was turning me on, I could give him that. But I could also feel that he was inexperienced, almost like this was his first kiss. I'd bet on my life to say that he was a virgin. He broke off the kiss, needing air. He threw me a sour look. "You win," he grunted, lust visible in his ruby eyes. "My bedroom, or my kitchen?" I just smirked in his direction.

"Don't flatter yourself," I said, and with that, I disappeared from site as quickly as I could. That was fun, playing with him like that. I could almost feel the look of bewilderment he must be giving me. Serves him right, for being as stubborn as he was.

I retraced my steps back to the bus stop in front of the Alice Academy. I took the bus home. I had to work at the club in a few hours, before I could go home. The club was called The Three Musketeers, and it was a good club, and like I said, it gave me a lot of experience. The bus arrived at its destination, so I entered to do my job.

Lights flashed in the stuffy hall, and the DJ was giving it his best. I had to sing in a bit, but for now, the boss is probably going to make me play the waitress. It was 8 o'clock now. I continued serving customers, and the next time I checked the clock, it was already eleven. Time to sing in an hour. I gave my customer his drink, before he grabbed my arm, pulling me next to him.

It was Natsume. " Well, aren't I seeing a bit too much of you today?" I asked dryly. I honestly was in no mood to talk to him.

"Hn" was his incommutable grunt. I sighed getting up to do my job, until he pulled me down again. "I have a proposition for you." I nodded, showing that I was listening. " The reason I've never had a relationship before was because girls are too annoying and clingy. You're not. So, I want us to have a sexual, no strings attached relationship. Most girls wouldn't want that, but I know you need it too." oh. So he wanted to have sex, but not go on dates? Perfect! This is what I needed!

"I'd enjoy that too. But, you hear me, no strings attached. We don't care about each other, just have sex, okay? I can have sex with other guys, and you can have sex with other girls. And our first meeting," I whispered in his ear, "will be when I finish work".

Three songs and 15 customers later I was standing next to Natsume, telling him that I was ready. "Your place or mine?" I whispered in his ear seductively. I watched him shiver, and smirked in his expanse.

"Mine" he whispered back, and tacking me by the hand, he walked me to his car. It was a ferrari. Expected of the great Natsume Hyuuga. I sat comfortably in the front seat, and watched him drive. He was still sober, I guess. He must have a high alcohol resistance. Soon, we arrived at a large skyscraper, in one of the richest parts in Tokyo. He really was rich.

We slowly went up in the elevator. That was when I decided to get naughty. I walked up to him, putting my hand on his chest. I watched his eyes darken in lust, and I kissed him slowly, teasingly. He kissed back. Then, taking me in his arms, he took me to his apartment, and continued doing the deed. We were heavily making out, and after these events led to others.

I woke up in the morning, tired, but ready to go home to see if I passed. Natsume was still asleep. Hmph. " I had fun" my smirk widened as he twitched. "Bye, bye now Natsu." and left the apartment. Soon enough, I rode the bus home.

Whoever would have thought that I'd become sexually involved with the great Natsume Hyuuga? I didn't. Still, it was fun. Entering my humble home, the first thing I did was check the mail. There it was, the envelope that might change my life. It was a rich red colour.

I opened it slowly, my heart beating in anticipation. The first thing I read was,

_Congratulations!_

Well, that can't be too bad, can it? A smile graced my lips, a first in quite a while.

_You have showed your talents to the Alice Academy of Music! You are accepted with a full scholarship and we expect you to be there Monday. If you have any troubles, contact Narumi on XXX XXX XXX._

I passed! Can you believe it? Actually, a cocky smirk on my face, I can. Well, I better get ready to move in. What will life be like in the Academy?

**There. Isn't that so much better than the original? See! I'm not sure if I should rate this T or M. Please review if you think it should be an M.**

**Please review Anyway! Your reviews help me, and make me want to continue with this story, no matter what.**

**Signing off, Aurora0914.**


	2. In the Mind of Natsume Hyuuga

**Okay. I decided to do the story in the following sequence: Mikan Natsume Mikan Natsume. I will inform you if I have decided to break the sequence. I hope you like this version of Bad Girl Mikan better, cuz I certainly do.**

_Natsume._

Warm water was dripping down my back as I washed my hair. I was taking a shower, washing off her sent from last night. It was weird- she didn't want anything from me, wanted to keep us a secret, and left me before I left her. And I'd have hated her, too, if I wasn't so damn attracted to her. Last night- was easily one of the most stimulating nights of my life. Probably one of the best, too. And when I woke up in the morning to find her gone, it left a bitter taste in my mouth.

Start over. I am Natsume Hyuuga, the famous rock star, born genius. Girls flocked me from every corner (do you know how hard it is to hide? They're like bulls, damn ugly, too) and I had no real friends except for Ruka. My mother died when I was young, and I have a sister, who is in a coma right now. She was in the car crash that changed my life. I turned to singing for a comfort. I was eventually found by a talent agency, and they took me in, shaping me into the star I am now.

Should I go to class? I was on break (from singing) for about a month... Wait... what was that girl doing in the academy in the first place? And why don't I know her name? Great, I don't even know her name. Good job, Natsume.

Wait. I saw the number in her hand. So, she was probably there for the auditions, trying to get into the Academy. She probably got in, too( I heard her singing in the club). Then, she'd probably be in the Academy today. Hm, I can repeat what happened yesterday if I requested being her guide in school... and no one would ever know. A rare smirk overtook my face, and I got dressed, and ready to drive to school.

I nearly groaned. Great. Since when did I become a pervert? Well, at least she was worth it... Finally, a girl who never screams my name... no matter _what _the situation.(that was so dirty, lolz)

Actually, that rather irked me, considering the situation we _were_ in.

I got into my car, and drove to school in a irresponsible fashion, (which you would expect me to avoid, given my life circumstances) and after parking in the parking space made specifically for me, I immediately went to the school office. It was early, and there were no girls here yet, to my extreme relief. I despise most of those damn species.

The secretary looked at me in alarm, which soon turned into lust. Jesus, she was at least forty years old! It made me shiver in disgust. "What do you need, sweetheart?" she tried to make it sound seductive, but to me, it was puke worthy.

"I will give a tour to Mikan Sakura, the new student." I answered in my curt, cutting manner. She looked surprised for a fraction of a second, then that surprise gave away to some jealousy. Please, get a life, I scoffed. Then she nodded angrily, and looked at me longingly.

"Wait in the lounge, please.. unless?" that was disturbing. Really, I wish I could fire her. Maybe I will, later. I nodded, and headed towards the lounge. I sat on a chair, waiting. She was bound to come soon. That was when I heard the clanking of high heels against the floor. I watched as she entered with grace and poise, but, at the same time, making it seductive and sexy. I vaguely wondered how she made herself so irresistible. Her hips swayed as she walked towards me, and there was a smug smirk on her face.

"You are my... tour guide, aren't you?" she whispered as she sat on my body, her hand playing with my hair. "This will be fun..." she continued, all the while seducing me.

"Agreed" there was a cocky smirk on my own face; I could feel it. "But the bell will ring in a few minutes... and can you afford being late on your first day?" she seemed to think something through. Then a mischievous glint lightened up her eyes. I wasn't sure that I liked that...

" I have to sit next to you, though. Promise?" she purred and I almost growled.

"Sure" my voice ended up sounding husky, despite my attempts to sound normal. This woman was something else! The bell rang as I started leading her through the maze of corridors, observing her now and then. She seemed confident. Wait until she enters our classroom, I thought, smirking.

The Alice Academy of Music doesn't do normal subjects. Our lessons include singing, instruments, dancing, history of music, composition, and lyrics. I had made sure earlier that she was in all of my classes, just for fun. Now we were walking homeroom, and since we were late, it was only us two in the hallways. I got an idea. Beat that, Mikan.

"You forgot to give me my morning kiss, Mikan"

"Did I?" she played it innocent. Then she grabbed me, and spun me around, embracing me in a passionate and playful tongue war. Then, a minute later (not that I was counting) she abruptly stopped the kiss, saying, "C'mon, Natsu. We have to get to class. I don't want to be later than I already am, anyway.".

I took the lead, leading her towards registration. When we arrived, she hastily knocked on the door. "Come in, so nice of you two to join us." came the sly voice of Reo, our form teacher. I personally hated him, since he always seemed to try and have a go at me. Too bad I had more power over the school than he did. Or else I would have had detention everyday. "Class, this is Mikan Sakura" she only smirked back sexily. A strange feeling enveloped me as I saw the boys drool over her. Then she marched towards me, taking the seat next to me.

"AH!" gasps and shouts were heard throughout the classroom. God, annoying girls, I rolled my eyes. It wasn't any of their business who I sat next to, really. I glanced as Reo raised his eyebrows.

"Shouldn't you be teaching the lesson right about now?" Mikan said next to me bored. Ouch. That comment was bound to get Reo angry.

"Well, Miss Sakura, since you obviously think you know more than the teacher, come sing us a song as a self introduction. I assume you already have a disk with music?" I winced slightly. That was quite a harsh punishment. But I watched in amazement as Mikan nodded, and went to the front of the classroom. She put the disk in the stereo, and grabbed the microphone attached to it. A pop came on. Her amber eyes bore into mine as she started singing.

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
I wanna kiss you

But if I do then I might miss you, babe

It's complicated and stupid

Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid

Guess he wants to play, wants to play

A love game, a love game  
Hold me and love me

Just wanna touch you for a minute

Maybe three seconds is enough

For my heart to quit it  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Don't think too much just bust that stick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

God, this was turning me on. She was obviously singing about me; after all, she was looking at me the entire time.

Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game?

Doin' the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game?

Doin' the love game  
I'm on a mission

And it involves some heavy touching, yeah

You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes

And now I want it bad, want it bad

A love game, a love game  
Hold me and love me

Just want touch you for a minute

Maybe three seconds is enough

For my heart to quit it  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Don't think too much just bust that stick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?Are you in the game? Doin' the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game?

Doin' the love game  
I can see you staring there from across the block

With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!

The story of us, it always starts the same

With a boy and a girl and a huh and a game

And a game, and a game, and a game, a love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game?

Doin' the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game?

Doin' the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game?(Let's have some fun, this beat is sick)

Doin' the love game(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)  
Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game?(Don't think too much just bust that stick)

Doin' the love game(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)

I felt myself go hard. Dammit! She knew that this would happen, and she was purposely looking me in the eye the whole time! God, this woman would drive me crazy, I just knew it... When she finished, everyone's jaws hit the floor, if they didn't before. I watched as she smugly walked back to her seat, and sat _on my lap!_ What the hell was this woman thinking? She pressed herself into me, and started playing with my hair, as everyone looked at her incredulously. The waited a few moments for me to tell her off, but to their surprise (I was sure) I placed her close to my erm... man parts, successfully hiding them from the teacher. I was seething though; I had just seen the triumphant smirk on Mikan's mouth, like she just won a battle.

I ignored everyone who was gaping at us, and snapped irritatedly at Reo. "Well, are you just going to stand there, or _will_ you start the damn class?" that was enough to snap Reo back to his senses. He gave me a sly smile (much to my disgust) and started recording the attendance.

The day passed agonizingly slow. Why? That's right, Mikan was playing with me through all of the damn lessons! She was _turning me on _knowing that I couldn't do a fucking thing about it! I would take my revenge after school, though, I constantly soothed myself. She was going to regret this.

When the day ended, I dragged her to the nearest supply room, and took my revenge there. To my utter annoyance, she didn't take any damage. And to think I almost hurt myself!

What an annoying girl. Well, at least it was satisfying... I can't believe the pervert I'm turning into. I gritted my teeth. "Well Nat-su-me" she said dragging each letter out as long as possible. "As much as I would_ love _to stay and entertain you, I have work in a bit" she said smirking lightly.

"Damn work. I'll pay you if you stay with me, and give me your services" I watched as she stiffened and for a split second, I thought I saw disgust in her eyes.

"No" she said, twirling her hair. "I need no pay for my _services._ See you around, Natsu" and she left me in the dust, wondering what on earth I've done to offend her. Shrugging, I turned around.

"Natsume!" I recognized the voice of Ruka, my best friend. Sadly, he wasn't in any of my classes, but at least he was in the school.

"What?" I asked, agitation clearly heard in my voice. He stopped for a moment and immediately

asked, " what's wrong?" should I tell him? I mean, Mikan already sat on my lap in class- she was bound to be known as Natsume's girl, so there really was no point in hiding it from Ruka.

"Come" I dragged him to my car hurriedly, trying to escape the fan girls that usually followed us. Seconds later I was in my car, with Ruka staring at me in bewilderment. Not that I blamed him. I don't usually do that.

"What's wrong?" he repeated from before. I took a deep breath, steadying myself for what I was going to tell him.

"Yesterday, I met this girl." I started. "I bumped into her, and fell on top of her. She teased me, and I somehow ended up kissing her." there was a gasp from Ruka. I felt sorry for him. While I was with a girl, he had a concert. " I tried to do her, but she pushed me away." Ruka was looking confused. "she said, and I quote, 'don't flatter yourself'. But that's not all; I was so mad, that I had to go out to a club, where I wouldn't be easily recognized. She was working there" I remembered what happened. "then, somehow, we had an agreement, which is practically, we screw each other, no strings attached. I did her yesterday, and I did her today, too."

I waited for him to say something. When he finally managed to pick up his jaw off of the floor, he said, "Wow, Natsume. You sure were... busy." I nodded, agreeing. I was pretty busy... "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about today... Your father wants to 'talk' to you about something" my face twitched lightly.

My father... have I mentioned him? No, of course not. I prefer not talking about him. You see, I hate him. You would to, if he hit you and hurt you.

_Flashback_

_Natsume, 12 years old, was crying when he heard the news that his mother died. His father watched him disapprovingly. "Why are you crying?" Natsume sniffled, terrified._

"_Mother died, Father!" his father just waved his hand dismissively. His father slapped him, disgust etched on his face._

"_So?" Natsume felt horrified. His own father, not caring that his mother passed on, or that his sister was in a coma. "I am greatly disappointed in you, and the weakness you are displaying now, Natsume." Natsume felt his horror increasing. Then he quickly put on his uncaring façade. If his father was satisfied with his mask,then he would leave him alone. "I need to go to the company now, Natsume. The company that you will inherit in a few years."_

"_Yes, Father", didn't he mention, that he owned a huge company? And that he was the only heir to it? And that his whole family was already stinking rich?_

_His father left, and Natsume felt disgust creeping in as he looked at him. How could a person like that be his father? It was despicable. He returned to his room, ignoring the scurrying maids in his way._

_He lay in bed. What to do now?_

"What does he want to talk to me about?" I asked as a foreboding feeling surrounded my gut. I had a bad feeling about this so called, 'talk'.

"I dunno", Ruka said, shrugging his shoulders. I sensed that he also had a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling indeed. "But he said you need to meet him tomorrow, at Crimson Delight, at 2pm for lunch." Crimson Delight was a restaurant owned by his father. Fine, I would go, and see what he wanted. It would avoid a scandal that would surely arise if I didn't go. I wonder what he wanted. Well, I will find out soon.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, but the feeling soon passed when I remembered the meeting I had with Father. I had school today, but I needed to skip. That put me in an even worse mood than I already was. Now, don't get me wrong. I don't like school. I liked a person in it. What I did with a person in it. And I couldn't do it today, since I had that 'talk' to do with Father. Then I put my head in my hands. Really, when did I become such a pervert?

The morning came and went far too quickly. Too soon, I found myself entering the dreaded restaurant. And there he was, my father, in all of his glory. Black hair, cold back eyes, pale skin. He was handsome, but you could see power when you look at him. He had quite the scowl on his face. I approached him casually, with my hands in my pocket. I sat, and got right down to business, in a no-nonsense tone. "What do you want?"

He regarded me with disgust, and his scowl deepened. "As you know, I'm the owner of Hyuuga industries." I nodded, showing that I was listening. " And I have decided that it is time for you to educate yourself to take over after my passing." it took me a second to comprehend. Oh, so my "father" wanted me to stop my singing career, and go into business? No can do, sucker.

"I refuse." I had a deadpan expression on my face.

"Then you must bare me an heir." my eyes widened. Who did he think he was? I was 16, turning 17 in November. I was too young for a child! "But, I am aware of your age, so instead, I insist for you to marry, at least to be sure that you already have the, er... vessel for the heir." I was about to give him a loud no, and get the hell out of there, but he said, "or I shall pull the plug on your sisters... er, machine".

Now that was playing dirty. He was honestly threatening me with my sister's life just to go through with his sinister plans? This guy was crazy. But, I had no choice to obey, since I would not let my sister die.

"Fine. I already have a girlfriend, but I shall not marry until I turn 18." he seemed to consider this.

" You have to at least be engaged, and be married the day you turn 18, then." and with one final nod, I left that dreaded restaurant. What have I got myself into? I didn't have a girlfriend. And the only girl I can stand was Mikan... wait Mikan... Of course! I'd have her as my girlfriend, and we'd take it from there.

I arrived at my apartment, my mind in a flurry. Mikan would be my "girlfriend" since I honestly had no one else. I had to tell Ruka. I dialled his number. "Hello, Ruka?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yes?" came his uneasy reply. "What happened?" I contemplated, weighing the options. Finally, I asked,

"How do you propose?" Ruka's reply was the expected one.

"What?" I briefly explained what happened, including my ideas, and he stayed silent.

Finally, he managed to say, "you should bargain with this Mikan of yours to be your girlfriend or whatever. From what you've told me about her, she wouldn't do it for free, and I'd doubt that she'd do it for money." I thought about it a bit. Yeah, when I mentioned something about paying for her services, she did seem quite annoyed.

Now I knew what to do. I'd bargain with her, and wing the rest. After all, she is a female, and she should at least have a bit of a girlish reaction to this, right? It should be easy.

The next morning, I got up for school warily. I got in my car, driving especially quickly. When I entered class, I sat on my usual seat, ignoring the squeals of the girls, and waiting for Mikan to come. When she did, she (as usual) sat on my lap, and started playing with my hair. "I need to talk to you..." I whispered to her, urgently.

"What for?" she purred back, licking my ear. Just then, Reo started the lesson. I bit back a scream of frustration. God, I can't wait for classes to finish, since I know that if I take Mikan out of class now, she'd get angry since she was a scholarship student.

When the bell for lunch finally rang, I got Mikan off my lap, and into the nearest broom closet, hiding away from my fans. "What?" she asked, curiosity laced in her voice.

"Well..." I started awkwardly, "I need you to do me this favour..."

"What is it?" she asked, growing impatient.

"I need you to be my girlfriend..."

**Cliffy! Hahahaha. Now, fellow readers, tell me honestly, which version do you like better? This one, or the one before? I personally like this one better, but we'll see! Please review! And who do you think Natsume's dad is? Who do you think the killer of Mikan's parents is? Boy, isn't this a fic full of mysteries...**

**Signing off,**

**Aurora0914. **


	3. Meeting the Family

**Well, Here I am! This is a chapter in Mikan's pov. How will she react to Natsume's proposition? And what will she ask of Natsume? Find out below! BTW, a reviewer asked how old Mikan and Natsume are: they are both 16. Mikan is 17 in January, while Natsume is 17 in November. Oh, and it's September now. Btw, I don't own Gakuen Alice. I only own this plot. So, no stealing, people! If you want, you can use the idea- Bad Girl Mikan. I don't mind that. Enjoy! Xoxoxo.**

_Mikan._

I looked at him incredulously. Did he just say what I think he just said? "I beg your pardon?" I asked drily, waiting for the appropriate response.

He seemed uneasy. Well, of course he'd be uneasy, he just _begged_ me to be his girlfriend, when I'd made it clear that it was a _no-strings attached _relationship; we just screw each other, is all. So why the hell is he begging me to be his girlfriend? "It wasn't my idea" he growled. I just raised an eyebrow at this. Now I was curious. "My father wants me to have a girlfriend." I stared at him. I was almost positive that that wasn't the whole truth. "And since you're the only girl I can stand, I'm asking you nicely to act as my girlfriend, and in return I shall grant you a wish." I snorted. How cheesy was that?

Something I wanted to do... I got it. Finally. I was aware that my eyes darkened dangerously, flashing lightly. "Fine" I whispered in his ear. " What I want... is for you to find out my parent's murder." his eyes widened slightly. He had money, so why the hell not? He could help me, so I would help him... and play with him in the meantime. It was a win-win situation.

"Your parents' murder?" I nodded, then kissed him, hard. And you might as well guess what happened after that.

We returned to class, and the rest of the class went as planned. I might have felt bad for the guy, if he weren't just that... a guy. After after-school's activities (wiggles eyebrows), I had work at the club. When I arrived there, everything was normal. Work carried on as usual.

The next morning, at school, Natsume faced me, a weird expression on his face. "What?" I asked, as I started twitching, as the bell would ring in a few minutes.

"My father has asked to meet you." oh great. So that was Natsume's problem.

"I'll meet him. That was part of the deal, right? But" a smirk came upon my face, "You need to keep your part of the deal, as well."he grimaced, a frown set on his handsome face. Of course, there'd be a frown. Who in their right mind would want to be involved with a murder case? Excluding me, of course.

"Yes. I'll deal with your... request after we meet him. We're supposed to have dinner with him at six. I need to buy you a dress appropriate for the meeting with my father." Natsume said, scowling lightly. Of course he'd scowl. Who likes shopping with a woman? I don't like shopping very much myself... I shop only for the necessities, to look good in front of the guys. You need to be a pretty girl in order to get boys to fall in love with you... and in my case, I always break them after I used them.

"On only one condition..." I wasn't going to do this for free. " I want you to sing me one of your songs." he scowled, but nodded in admission. " I'll sing to you at lunch. Meet me in the auditorium, I'll sing you one of my new songs that are to be released in two months time." Every one was always praising Natsume Hyuuga's voice. What was the big deal? I wanted to find out.

Classes came and went. Soon enough, I found myself standing in the auditorium listening to Natsume's voice. His fans were right... his voice was quite pleasant to hear.

Uh, With everything happening today

You don't know whether you're coming or going

But you think that you're on your way

_Life lined up on the mirror, don't blow it (Whoo!)_

_Look at me when I'm talking to you_

_You lookin' at me, but I'm lookin' through you_

_I see the blood in your eyes_

_I see the love in disguise_

_I see the pain hidden in your pride_

_I see you're not satisfied_

_And I don't see nobody else_

_I see myself_

I'm lookin' at the

_Mirror on the wall_

_Here we are again (yeah)_

_Through my rise and fall (uh)_

_You've been my only friend (yeah)_

_You told me that they can__ understand the man I am_

_So why are we here_

_Talking to each other again?_

_I see the truth in your lies_

_I see nobody by your side_

_But I'm with you when you're all alone_

_And you correct me when I'm lookin' wrong_

_I see the guilt beneath the shame_

_I see your soul through your windowpane_

_I see the scars that remain_

_I see Wayne_

_I'm looking at the__ Mirror on the Wall_

Here we are again (yeah)

Through my rise and fall (uh-huh)

You've been my only friend (my only friend)

You told me that they can

Understand the man I am (they can understand)

So why are we here (misunderstood)

Talking to each other again?

_Looking at me now, I can see my past_

_Damn, I look just like my f***in' Dad_

_Light it up, that's smoke in mirrors_

_I even look good in a broken mirror_

_I see my Mama's smile, that's a blessing_

_I see the change; I see the message_

_And no message coulda been any clearer_

_So I'm starting with the man in the_

_Mirror on the wall (MJ taught me that)_

Here we are again

Through my rise and fall (uh)

You've been my only friend (take 'em to Mars, man)

You told me that they can

understand the man I am

So why are we

Talking to each other again?

Mirror on the wall

Here we are again (yeah)

Through my rise and fall

You've been my only friend (any questions)

You told me that they can (I come to you)

Understand the man I am (you always have the answer)

So why are we here

Talking to each other again?

Mirror on the wall (Hey BP, looks like I did take 'em to Mars this time)

So why are we talking to each other again?

The song was full of hidden pain, and I was ( I have to admit) amazed at the amount of emotions a usually stoic guy was able to convey. It was a respectable achievement. I lightly clapped when it finished. He needs a treat for his spectacle... a treat... a smirk skirted my lips. I went up to Natsume, and seductively putting my hands onto his chest, I said, "Natsu, you need a treat for the mini concert... just-for-me." and I kissed him, one of my hands curling up in his hair. We were quite _busy _after that... (insert an evil laugh there)

Lessons passed by quickly, in the usual fashion. All too quick, I was in the car with Natsume, travelling towards the dreaded mall. Why? I don't like shopping by myself... but I absolutely abhor it with other people. Judging Natsume's character and wealth, he's going to take me to one of those expensive deluxe shops, where the kingdom of the snobs thrives. Don't get me wrong... I usually have no problems with the men there, they're fun to play with... it's those _women_ that give me the creeps! They mooch off of guys and have no respect of themselves and their bodies. They owe men their everything, and I dislike associating myself with those type of women, a.k.a. The Gold Diggers.

It was dead silent in the car. That was understandable- what kind of conversation do you strike up with the guy you're screwing? I searched my brain for a suitable topic- then, aha! "So, what kind of guy is your father?". Wrong move. The frown became more prominent, and his eyes flashed.

He didn't say anything. But, then again, I needed to do this, to not screw up. "Well, how should I act around him?" I tried again.

"Carefully." he growled, and added, "and like you're part of the high class." that shouldn't be too hard, I concluded, nodding thoughtfully. Instead of the usual elegant slut, I'd have to be an elegant snob. Very fun.

The car came to a stop. We have arrived at the destination. The mall. I got out of the car, slamming the door. Natsume had a grimace on his face, as well. You could tell that he wasn't into this very much, either. He steered me towards the _Gucci _shop, a shop filled with fancily dressed people. I sighed. He raised an eyebrow at me. Was it that unusual to find girls who found shopping boring, people? To think I used to love it...

_Flashback_

"_Hotaru! Look at that! Isn't it cool?" Mikan looked at Hotaru, her eyes glimmering in happiness. She was shopping with her best friend, why wouldn't she be happy? Hotaru just rolled her eyes. She was used to her friend's air headed behaviour, having to deal with it everyday. _

"_Idiot Mikan." was her only low reply, but looked at the object her friend was pointing at. It was a silver heart shaped locket on a thin silver chain. She smiled a small, unnoticeable smile, because it was just like Mikan to get excited over such small, silly things. "Remember the purpose of coming here." _

"_Yeah, my Hotaru's going on her first date today! She's grown up!" Mikan said, tears of pride in her eyes._

"_I was already grown up, idiot", then her eyes flitted over attractive outfits for her to wear tonight. Her eyes found her way to a purple strapless dress. They glowed in appreciation, and she instantly decided on her outfit for the night. "That dress, Mikan." Mikan looked at the dress, and nodded her head in agreement to Hotaru's choice. It wasn't as if she could disagree, anyway. Hotaru was the boss, no matter what. But Mikan still loved her. "Now, come on, idiot. Do you want me to be late for my date?"_

My small smile that I didn't know was there turned into a frown as I thought about the date. Especially the guy Hotaru was dating... I felt Natsume's eyes on me. I turned to look at him. "Like what you're seeing?" I teased lightly, a small smirk on my lips. He shook his head slowly, as if still brooding over something. Humph. What a kill-joy. "Well, we might as well get this over with."

Two hours and seventy dresses later, we were back in the car, relieved, but exhausted. That was, as I thought, a long, long two hours. Natsume and I had finally agreed on a red, elegant dress that fitted me perfectly. Now it was time to meet Natsume's father. I leaned back in the car, closing my eyes, and wondered what Natsume's father was like. I didn't have a very good feeling about him; that much I can say. This was going to be a very long night... I am very lucky that I don't have work today.

After I freshened up at Natsume's apartment, we drove towards the appointed place. The Crimson Delight restaurant, a restaurant owned by his father, he had told me. As the car came to a stop, I got out, admiring the elegant aura of the restaurant. The last time I was in one of those was before Hotaru died... but I didn't want to think about that now. We had a goal to accomplish. I grabbed Natsume's hand, and wrapped it around my waist, successfully portraying the image of us as a couple.

We went to the secluded part of the restaurant, ignoring the gasps that came our way. Natsume seemed used to them- he didn't even notice the pandemonium that he was creating. All of the woman were staring at me in jealousy- I was arm in arm with the great Natsume Hyuuga. Then I saw him.

"Him" is a guy in his mid-thirties, with black hair, and black eyes. He was sat on the table we were heading towards. And I was willing to bet a fortune that he was Natsume's father. Even though, somehow, it didn't seem as if he was the father... "Natsume, is that him?" my eyes pointing to the guy- I got a nod, confirming my theories. We walked gracefully towards the table, and sat ourselves across from him.

I watched in curiosity as his face whitened in_ dare I say it? Fear? _Strange. But, I sure as hell wasn't going to comment. Then, a psychotic smile graced his lips. I inwardly shivered. It was quite a scary sight to see. Then his face transformed back into the cool mask that was there before he saw me with Natsume. "You chose a very pretty girlfriend, Natsume", he said, his eyes fixed on me.

"Why, thank you, father." Natsume said, his eyes flashing lightly. Uh, oh. I sense hate, a lot of it, from Natsume. He didn't like his father very much, I gather.

"So, what is your name, dear?" he asked in his cold, snaky tone. Should I answer him? I should, or I'd get Natsume into trouble. We have a deal.

"Mikan Sakura." my answer was stiff, clearly indicating my reluctance to talk to him.

"And where did you meet Natsume?"

Natsume cut me off before I could say anything. "We met at the Alice Academy. And what is this, an interrogation? I came with a girlfriend, as you asked of me. There is no need for you to know personal details." I shuddered at his cold answer. He might hate him, but this was his father! Fathers deserve to know a bit about the life of the child. Right?

"What is your name, sir?" I asked politely. I don't want to refer to him as that guy, or Natsume's father in my head. I need at least some kind of reference for him, don't I ?

"Serio Hyuuga" he answered curtly. After that, there was absolutely no conversation. We ate in silence, and we left in silence.

"That was a nice dinner." I commented dryly, my tone sarcastic. Natsume snorted in return, and started driving towards his apartment.

"Very nice, and very awkward" he said back. "A deal is a deal; lets get my side of the deal done." I leaned back against the car seat, satisfied. It was finally time to start what I've been yearning to start since I was young: to bring justice to my parents. We drove in a comfortable silence: both of us deep in thought.

"First things first" Natsume said, twenty minutes later, " how much do you know about your family?" I thought for a bit. I only know their names, honestly: Izumi Yukihara, my father and Yuka Yukihara, my mother.

"Not a lot" I answered truthfully, shrugging. "I only know that my father was called Izumi Yukihara, and that my mother was called Yuka Yukihara. I was very young when they were killed." he only nodded, accepting the facts. Then stopping the car on the side of the road, he got out his phone and called someone. "What are you doing?" I hissed, my eyes scanning the passing cars.

"Calling a private detective. By the time we get home, he will have a picture and summary for each of your family members, until your great-grandmothers and great-grandfathers." I sighed in reluctance, but let him do what he wished. Either way, our end point was the same, so it didn't really matter how we got there. I heard him talking roughly on the phone, ordering the so called detective. Men... "Ready. All that we have to do now is go on my laptop at home, and check the information written there." he sped up, to so we could reach the apartment faster.

10 minutes later, I found myself spread out on the couch, the laptop with information in front of me. Natsume was reading it aloud to me, while I was busy staring at the pictures.

_Yuka Yukihara- (maiden name, Yuka Azumi) description of picture-short brown hair and big brown eyes._

_Born on the 14th of July. Died at age 29. Blood type: O._

_Background: Yuka Yukihara was an only child, born and raised in Kyoto._

_Life: She went to Kyoto Elementary and Kyoto High school, and went to the Kyoto University of History. Interested in tourism. She got a medium wage, nothing out of the ordinary. Met, married, and had a child with Izumi Yukihara._

_Personality: Withdrawn, and calm, but reckless and emotional._

_Izumi Yukihara- description of picture- blonde hair with blue eyes._

_Born on the 1st of August. Died at age 41. Blood type: O._

_Background: Izumi Yukihara has one older brother Kazumi Yukihara, and he was born and raised in Tokyo._

_Life: He went to RUTokyo Elementary and RUTokyo High school, and went to Tokyo University for Teaching. Became a college professor in Kyoto, taught Yuka. Met, married, and had a child with Yuka Yukihara. Was part of a motorcycle gang._

_Personality: childish, perverted, optimistic, and hot blooded._

_Kazumi Yukihara- description of picture- blonde hair and blonde eyes._

_Born on the 1st of November. Alive. Blood type: AB._

_Background:Born and grew up in a younger brother, Izumi Yukihara._

_Life: is the high school principal of Alice Academy._

Wait- I had an uncle? And he was the principal of an elite school? The one I was studying at currently? So I wasn't alone, after all... Interesting... and I doubt that he knows about me. Well, Natsume continued reading on.

_Ryoo Yukihara- description of picture- blonde hair and brown eyes. (Young in picture)_

_Born on the 24th of April. Dead. Blood type: B-._

_Background: born and raised in Tokyo. _

_Life:Married to Sagata Yukihara (Sagata Uchiha) was the high school principal of Alice Academy. _

_Sagata Yukihara (maiden name Uchiha)- description of picture- brown hair and blue eyes (Young in picture)_

_Born on the 31st of January. Dead. Blood type A-._

_Background:Born and raised in Tokyo._

_Life:Married to Ryoo Yukihara, was a housewife who looked after the children._

_Tsunade Azumi (maiden name Sakura)- description of picture- black hair and brown eyes. (young in picture)_

_Born on 17th of October. Dead. Blood type B+._

_Background:Born and raised in Kyoto._

_Life:Married to Nonno Azumi, was a housewife who looked after the children, but helped husband with the farm._

_Nonno Azumi- description of picture- black hair and red eyes. (young in picture)_

_Born on the 16th of June. Dead. Blood type O. _

_Background:Born and raised in Kyoto._

_Life:Married to Tsunade Azumi (maiden name Sakura) and was a farmer. Raised Mikan until ten years of age, stopped because he died of cancer._

Strange. Grandpa Nonno, and Grandma Tsunade looked eerily like Natsume. I wonder if he noticed. I pushed the thought aside, though, and concentrated on the facts. They all sounded like normal people, living normal lives. What could have caused them to be murdered? "Next step- find all people connected to victims" Natsume sounded like a private detective, like he knew all about tracking down murders.

"But, right now, you need your reward for your hard work Natsume" I purred, and pounced. Straight for the kill.

That was enough detective work for today.

**Whew! That Chapter took forever- though it might not seem to forever to the readers- Bwahahaha! And the plot thickens! Who do you think is the murderer?**

**Review plz! Hugs and Kisses!**

**Signing off,**

**Aurora0914**


End file.
